Happily Never After
by Overtaken By Darkness
Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married and she was successfully changed. How long can the happiness last? Probably not long. People are a little OOC. I own nothing dealing with Twilight or its characters.
1. The Wedding

**A/N: The Cullens may appear to be a bit OOC. Bella is going to be a bit more ballsy than in the Twilight series. Speaking of which, I do not own anything relating to the Twilight series. Enjoy.**

I stood at the top of the long staircase at the Cullen mansion. Everything was ready for the wedding. My hair and make up were perfectly done. Even I had to admit I looked gorgeous. The girls and guys were all in their correct places. I was standing next to Charlie in shock. I was getting married in about three minutes. Holy Shit. I was excited to be Edward's wife, but I think that we could have done with out all of the Aliceness of the event. Although everything is beautiful and perfect, she really out did herself. She told me that I would thank her in about five years or so. Never bet against Alice, as we all say.

It was my turn to walk down the aisle. The music changed and everyone stood up.

"You look wonderful, Bells. You know I love you and I will be here for you forever, even if you are a married old woman. You'll always be my little girl.", Charlie sniffed.

"I love you too, Daddy. I know I'll always be your little girl."

I kissed him on the cheek, feeling horrible for telling him that. I wouldn't be his little girl soon, although I would always resemble her a bit. But it was worth it for my true love.

As we walked down the aisle, slowly, I saw all of my friends and small family. The pack was there, although they looked slightly uncomfortable, but they were here nonetheless. I finally looked up at the altar and gasped. Edward was waiting for me with a look of pure adoration. How far we had come from that day in Biology. I smiled at my perfect angel and he smiled back.

Alice decided to have the wedding in the backyard of the Cullen place. It was overcast, but not rainy. My dress was perfect. Nothing too pouffy or frilly, just a plain white flowing gown. I got to wear flats, which made me beyond happy. My hair was gathered up on top of my head with curls hanging down here and there. All told it was a rather natural look.

My bridesmaids, Rose and Angela wore deep blue dresses that flowed down to their ankles. They looked stunning as well. My maid of honor, Alice of course, chose to wear a dress of the same cut, but it was a champagne color. Of course she could have walked the runway dressed like that.

The Cullen men were quite a site to behold. Emmett and Jasper were the Co best men. They wore tuxes almost identical to Edward's except for the color of the vests. Emmett's matched Rose and Angela. He felt like a stud having two bridesmaids. Jasper's matched Alice's and Edward's was white like my dress.

I floated down the aisle and finally made it to my personal heaven. I can't believe I bitched about the wedding so much. This wasn't too bad. Of course, I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful being in the universe, so that helps.

The pastor went through the ceremony. Apparently I answered the right answers at the appropriate times. I was in a permanent state of being dazzled. Before I knew it, I was being whisked up the aisle with my new husband. My new husband, that would take some getting used to.

I barely remembered the reception. Not only was I dazzled by my groom, but I was thinking about our wedding night. I was a little nervous, but more than a little ready for it. I was after all still a horny eighteen year old. I don't think that it will take to much to get my 107 year old vampire virgin husband going, either.

The only part that I didn't look forward to the entire time was saying good bye to my parents. This would conceivably be that last time that I would ever see them. I could call after I was more under control, but by the time I would be safe around humans, they would be able to tell that I had not aged one little bit. But, I would have Edward as my husband for eternity. I could give up so much, and I was, for Edward just to ensure the promise of us together for the rest of time.

I finally got to change out of my dress and into a comfortable skirt and sweater set for the trip. After all of the guests were gone, Edward and I got all of out luggage into the Volvo. We were only going to go to the local Hilton for our wedding night. Edward was terrified of losing control while fulfilling his end of our bargain, that he wanted to stay close, in case we needed Carlisle in an emergency.

I was at the point where I would agree to anything as long as I got laid. Edward and I had been testing boundaries for the last few weeks so making love wouldn't be a total shock to either of us. Although Edward, of course, could maintain his composure, I would have consented to doing the deed a long time again. Forget my virtue or his. But I didn't want to seem like a horny teenager, which I really was.

We held hands during the short drive to the hotel. We talked of the wedding and how wonderful it turned out. It really had. I leaned back and yawned. It had been an exceptionally long day.

"Love, we could wait until tomorrow to try. There is no rush, if you need some sleep."

The look he received in return told him that sleep was not a priority.

He chuckled and muttered something about a one track mind.

I was guilty as charged.

We checked into the penthouse suite as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. God, I loved how that sounded. I was now a Cullen, an actual part of this tremendous family.


	2. The Wedding Night

**A/N: These first few chapters might suck a bit. I have to ease into all of the good stuff. If you are sticking with this story, then thanks. If not, I don't blame you.**

I went into the bathroom to choice my lingerie for the night. Some of it actually scared me. Did Alice think I knew how to work all of these straps and strings on these silly scraps of lace? Jesus, not only did I need instructions, but how many did she think I would need? I picked a dark blue very very sheer negligee with a matching short robe. Classy, but still quite sexy. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

Edward was waiting for me on the bed, shirtless and just lounging about with a smirk on his face. When he saw me, his eyes went wide and then black. The eye color had nothing to do with being hungry, either. I was sure of that.

I sauntered over to him, trying not to show my nerves. I smiled at him, hoping it looked seductive. IT must have because he grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"Bella, I think that you are in for a workout tonight. You look positively radiant. I don't think you have ever looked sexier in your life, Mrs. Cullen. Now was there something that you needed from me? "

"Mr. Cullen, I believe that I requested you take my virtue. In other words, I need to fuck me."

His eyes would have bulged out of his head if they could. At first, I thought I might have said the wrong thing and turned him off, but he growled at me and attacked my lips as he never had before.

I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and explore my mouth. For all the time I took to pick out the perfect outfit, he barely looked at it before he tore it off of me. His lips moved from my mouth to my breasts and I almost lost it there. His lips and hands torture my nipples so wonderfully that I could only moan in ecstacy.

His hands moved further south and his icy cold fingers caressed my clit as I screamed his name. His fingers entered me and my hips moved on their own accord against his hand. I grabbed his long member in my hand and wondered how in the hell this was going to fit, but I would give it the old college try.

I pulled back a little bit as Edward was assaulting my neck and chest with licks and kisses and sucking. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm ready Edward, please make love to me. God, I need you now."

He was more than happy to oblige.

"Bella, now I really need you to tell me if anything hurts. It is going to be a little painful at first, but I won't move until you are ready."

I nodded and pulled his head down to kiss me once more. I felt him enter me and stretch me out. He hit my barrier and stopped. I nodded for him to continue and held my breath. He thrust forward once. The pain was significant, but he was so cold in me that it numbed that pain.

"Are you alright, love?"

I nodded and rolled my hips. He took the cue to move and began to gently thrust in and out of me. I was a bit sore, but I had never known pleasure like this.

"Edward, please go faster, harder."

I didn't want to overwhelm him or push the boundaries, but I needed him in a way that I had never known before. He thrust into me harder and faster, bringing me closer to my climax. I felt a warm tightness in my abdomen, that seemed to fan through my body and then explode.

I screamed his name over and over in pleasure.

He moaned my name into my ear as he moved up the tempo, causing me to come one more time then he released.

"That was spectacular, darling. I never thought it could be so wonderful. No wonder Emmett and Rose do this all the time.", Edward said, rather breathlessly.

"I agree."

Then I rolled over and went to sleep in total bliss. I was totally spent.


	3. The Change

The last few weeks have been the best of my life. Edward and I went to Denali for our honeymoon. The Denali clan let us borrow one of their homes for some privacy, which we made the most of.

My days consisted of sleeping late and having Edward make me something delicious for breakfast, or lunch, depending when I awoke. Then we would watch movies or go play in the snow until dinner. Then I was all Edward's. We made love every night and each night was better than the last. I was thinking that I could get used to being pampered like this.

When we got home, though, I vowed to pamper him as much as he did me. I think that we were a bit nauseating to be around with our newly wedded bliss. At least that is what Emmett likes to yell about the house. I think that he was just mad that Edward and I made love as much, if not more, than Emmett and Rose. Maybe he is taking a hit to the old ego.

The time had come, though for my change. I was terrified of the pain, but I would do anything to be with Edward, even die. He was still against it, but he had no reason to not do it now. I had married him, we consummated the marriage, and I agreed to take on line courses through Dartmouth.

We had moved to our new home in New Hampshire and the family was settled in. Carlisle decided that the sooner we did it the better. Edward was in a mood, obviously.

"Edward, we have gone over this so many times. I really want this. I want to be your equal. I want to be with you for all eternity. I can't do that if I am mortal. Not only will I be safer, but so will the family. I thought that you were alright with this."

"Bella, love, I want nothing more than to have you with me for all of eternity. You have completed me and I think we both know that we can't live without each other. I just don't want you to go through the pain that we all did-"

"Edward Cullen, you listen to me, the pain will last three days and I am sure that it won't be near as painful as when you left me. I know that this pain will end in a few days. There was no end in sight to the pain of being left. So, please just let it go."

He sighed in defeat. It was going to happen one way or the other. I was a little irked that he was still trying to get me to change my mind when I conformed to all of his demands. I just let it go.

Carlisle came to get me. He was going to load me up with morphine to help dull the pain. I went up to our room and laid on the bed. The rest of the family came up with us. I sat on the bed as everyone came to say good bye or good luck or whatever the correct sentiment is in this case.

Esme gave me a gentle hug and kiss and told me that I was as much her daughter now as I will be after the change. She would try to make me as comfortable as possible, if Edward would let anyone near me.

Rose was next. She and I had become a little closer in the last few months. She told me I was crazy for choosing this option, but you had to be a little bit crazy to be in the family anyhow. Then she gave me a hug and was gone.

Jasper was next up. He held my hand and told me that he was looking forward to really getting to know me once he wasn't a danger to me anymore. He kissed my forehead and left.

Emmett grabbed me into his customary bear hug, cutting air access to my lungs. He laughed and then apologized, saying that this was the last time he could hug me hard and it would make a difference. Somehow I doubted that.

Alice danced over and smiled. She told me that she saw everything turn out well and I would be gorgeous. She said Edward will drive them all crazy, but it will be all good in the end. After a tight she was gone.

Then there was Carlisle and Edward looking at me.

"Bella, my daughter, I will do everything I can to keep you comfortable as much as possible. I think you will be a very special vampire, as you are such a special human. He gave me a warm hug. I will give you and Edward a minute. Let me know when you are ready."

I turned to Edward who wore a pensive expression.

"Edward, it will be alright. Carlisle is sure and Alice saw it. Please try to relax. Just remember that I asked for this. In the end it will be worth it."

He just shook his head. Now he was pissing me off. I was giving up my damned life and he was acting like a child who was told that they couldn't have the toy they wanted at the store.

"Am I just your pet that you don't want changed, Edward? You like me the way I am because I am so fragile and need protected? You get off on the fact that you have to tell me what to do all the time as if I have no mind of my own? Tell me what the big fucking deal is? This isn't something that has been sprung on you in the last minute."

"I don't know, Bella, I am just uneasy about it."

"I love you, and this is what we agreed on. I am going through with it. At least the rest of the family supports me."

I kissed him briefly and then called Carlisle. He got me set up and hit me with the morphine. It didn't take long for the drugs to kick in and for the room to spin. I looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry. Just don't worry, ok? I will wake and still be your Bella. I love you."

As the numbness and exhaustion overcame me, I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "I hope so."

I thought, "What the fuck was that about?"

Before I could try to verbalize, I was bitten in the neck. Then the wrists, followed by the ankles and then above my heart. All thought was lost in the wall of fire that began to build in my body. If the morphine was working, I'd hate to see what it was like without it.

I screamed. I screamed for Edward, for Carlisle, for God. I screamed just to scream through the pain. At some point I was lost into darkness.

I once again awoke to the pain. It was as if my blood was boiling inside my body and at the same time I was being fried from the outside. I could feel my heart beating at an unhealthily quick rate. My breathing was labored and I curled into a ball and couldn't move.

I sensed Esme and Alice putting cold cloths on me to cool the burning. Carlisle was giving me more medication. Jasper was in the room, no doubt trying to use his gift to send me back to sleep. Rose was bringing in more cold water. Emmett was holding my hand telling me to squeeze through the pain, as if I were in labor. I felt so loved and cared for despite the excruciating pain that ravaged my body. I was going back to sleep thanks to someone's efforts. I managed to croak out, "Edward?"

Alice's pretty face turned into a mask of rage, but she quickly hid it.

"Bella, he had to step out for a bit. That's why we had a chance to get in here and give you a little TLC."

She looked meaningfully at Carlisle and I swear he put more medicine into my i.v. line. I was out before I could scream again or question them further.

The next few days were a blur of fire and pain. I opened my eyes one day and felt my heart slowing down. I knew that I would be dead in a few moments. Carlisle was with me, but the others were giving me privacy. I lay still as my heart beat it's last. That was it. I was a vampire. The searing heat and pain had been replaced at once by an icy cool feeling.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Carlisle smiled at me. I smiled back and my first words as a vampire were, "Where in the hell has my husband been? Why hasn't he been with me?"

Carlisle was saved from answering by the rest of the family barging into the room to see the new Bella.

Esme, Alice, and Rose squealed about how gorgeous I was. Jasper gave me an appreciative whistle. Emmett, being Emmett, exclaimed that I was almost as hot as Rose. That was going to cause him some problems later.

I sat on the bed stone faced.

Alice asked me if I was alright. She already knew the answer. They all did.

"Where the fuck is Edward?"

For the first time I can remember, the Cullen house was totally quiet.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

I looked around at my family. At that point in time I didn't care how I looked, what powers I possessed if any, not even the burning ache in the back of my throat. I wanted to know where my husband was. I know he wasn't there for most of my transition. Now I wake up and he still isn't here.

I decided to go with the path of least resistance to get my answers.

"Emmett, why isn't Edward here? How long has he been gone?"

"The pussy ran out of here as soon as you started yelling. We all stayed and took shifts. He came back a few times to check on you, but he wouldn't stay or even come into the room. I would have asked where he was going, but we were all concerned with you."

If the rest of the family hadn't been trying to hold their composure, I think that they wall would have smacked him. At least I had the truth.

"He left again?"

Esme was the first to come to me.

"No, sweetheart. He just had some trouble adjusting to the pain you were in. He felt so guilty that he couldn't bear to hear you cry and scream knowing he caused it."

I know that she was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I personally went through the pain and I went through it for him, and he didn't have the balls to support me through the pain. What a wonderful husband.

Jasper spoke up,"Bella, I am picking up some intense rage. All of your senses are going to be heightened along with your feelings. Just relax, alright?"

"Thanks, but the rage is about appropriate right now. I will try to control it for you, Jazz, but I'm beyond pissed."

"Can someone take me out so that I can feed? My throat is killing me?"

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice decided to go. Alice could forsee any trouble and the guys could restrain me if possible.

"Wait, Bella, don't you want to see how you look before we go?"

Of course, my best friend and her fashion and beauty obsession.

"Alice, right now I could care less how I look. I would just like to feed and then find out why my husband abandoned me when I needed him most. I will look with you later, alright?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand. We left with the guys and flew into the woods. I was waiting for instruction and they were waiting for me to sense the prey. Suddenly I smelled what I knew was blood, but it smelled divine.

"Oh God, is that human?"

"No way little sister, that is a grizzly. I'll let you take this one if you want."

Before Emmett could finish, I was off. I flew up to the beast and was on its back before it could register my presence. I tore its throat open in a single tear. Any aversion to blood I had as a human was totally gone. I drained a whole bear and was still thirsty. Emmett got rid of the corpse for me as I went after a heard of deer. I drained four deer and then sat on the ground.

My family stood in front of me with their mouths hanging open.

"Problem?", I asked.

"It's like you have been going this for years. You took your kill down perfectly. It was impressive.", Jasper complimented.

"Thanks, I guess. So why did he leave me, really? Is he coming back? Where did he go? Alice, I know you see visions and I'll bet you two guys know what is going on. Don't save my feelings, just give me the bullshit free version of why I am alone right now. No offense to you guys, of course."

Jasper was the first to speak.

"Bella, how about we go home and clean up and see if he is home yet. HE can explain for himself."

"You know and I know that he won't be there. Just tell me, please. I am begging my three best friends, my brothers and sister, to tell me why my husband is gone."

Alice broke like I knew she would.

"He got all mopey and depressed when you were changing. He said that he couldn't watch you writhing in so much pain. Initially we thought that he had gone hunting, but he didn't come back for half a day. When he came back, he checked on you and then left with a single bag, as if he was going to be gone for a short while. He was going to Denali for a bit. I know he is coming back, Bella. He just needs some time."

I took in what Alice had told me. Then I exploded in a fit of rage.

"Wait a damned minute. I go through three days of pain and leave all of my family and friends so that I can be immortal with my husband, and he is the one who needs some time to adjust? He is going to Denali, full of willing women. Now that he isn't a virgin any longer, why wouldn't he **not** sample what they have to offer?"

I was raging in my mind. He left again. This time when I really needed him. He left me to go to Denali, where he knew I had a problem with him going. He left his family to deal with a newborn vampire that he created. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was a selfish creature.

"Alright, let's go home. Alice, how long will the bastard be gone?"

"Bella, he will be back in two more days. I know you are thinking of leaving. Please don't. We need you. You guys will work this out. Please, Bella."

"I just want to go home and think, please."

We ran home in silence. I took a long hot shower to wash the scent and gore of the hunt off of me. When I got out of the shower, I looked in the mirror. The relection was devastatingly beautiful. The hair was long and almost to my waist while wet. It was a very dark chestnut brown with streaks of reds and blondes through it. My face was the same, almost. I lost the baby fat in face and well, everywhere else. I looked like a damn supermodel. I had more curves than I ever could have as a human and everything was in perfect proportion. I guess that should have made me happy, not being plain old Bella. But it incensed me even more. He left _this_?

I thought long and hard about what to do about this. I could stay and listen to whatever bullshit he came home with and swallow it with a smile and pretend it was great and he never hurt me like he did. A large part of me wanted to do that. Habit, I guess.

I decided to make a stand. This was my new life and I was not going to stand by like a helpless little girl and wait for someone to tell me that they want me and will feed me the lies that I want to hear. I'm done with that shit. I am my own woman right now.

I had to move quickly before Alice got a vision of my leaving. I decided to leave Edward a note in case he did come back.

_My Darling Edward,_

_Thank you so much for your support during my change. It made me feel like total shit when I woke up and my own husband wasn't there with me. To know you weren't there and then went to Denali instead of being a man and taking care of your WIFE, cut me to the core. I only pray that you didn't use your new found appreciation of sex to show the girls your talents. I am tired of being left, my love. So, I am going to be the one to leave this time. Maybe in time we will come to pass. I wish you luck and hope that this wasn't as big of a mistake as I think it was._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan_

_P.S. I don't think I want to go by Cullen and be reminded of you any longer._


	5. On My Own

**Twenty Years Later**

Today was twenty years to the day that I left the Cullens. It almost killed me to leave my family, but I could not stay around and let Edward play games with me for eternity. I also was not going to put the family I loved so much into the position to have to chose sides. If I am out of the equation, then they wouldn't have to pick. On my worst days, though, I took solace in the fact that they would probably all side with me if forced to choose.

Of course when I decided to leave, Alice saw it and begged me to stay. She even threatened to tell Emmett and have him hold me down until I promised to stay. I reasoned with her, explaining why I couldn't stay and wait for Edward to decide to return. He had abandoned me when I needed him the most, again. I couldn't have my heart broken and re broken for the next however many years. I was not a door mat even if he was my husband.

I had to promise Alice that I would check in with her and Carlisle on the first day of each month . I agreed on the condition that they would not seek me out or try to make me come back to them. I kept up my end of the bargain for five years, if I was even a day late, I would have an irate pixie at my door. Carlisle kept a bank account for me and kept a healthy balance in it. Alice would ask me if I wanted to come home yet. I always told her no.

I wondered around the world, staying in hotels as I had a hefty bank account. I still hunted animals and only animals. It was after five years that I discovered my talents. I looked at my cell phone and realized that it was the third of the month and no Alice. It took me a bit to confirm it, but I could stay out of Edward's mind, and if I thought hard enough, I could stay out of Alice's visions.

She didn't know where to find me! As much as I missed her and the rest of the family, I wanted to move on. Every phone call to her ripped open the wounds Edward had created and it would take weeks for me to recover. By that time, I was do for another check in call.

Since I was essentially invisible, at least to the Cullen family, I settled down. I bought a nice house in a secluded part of Oregon. I felt horrible that, even though I didn't check in any long, my bank account was still growing each month.

I was incredibly lonely, but I did not seek out any mortals or immortals for companionship. I hunted, read books, and took up painting. I sold several paintings online and became quite popular. I had several galleries showcasing my work all over the world now. Of course, I sold the artwork under a different name. I really intended to stay in my own little isolated world. I know Carlisle didn't need it, but I made enough money now, that I sent checks back to Carlisle in the amount of my monthly deposits. They were cashiers checks and untraceable.

One day I was driving home from an art supply store, probably 100 m.p.h. over the speed limit. Speed really was a vampire thing. As I was driving, I smelled blood hanging thickly in the air. Human blood. I had developed incredible control, but for a split second, the predator in me threatened to take over. I held my breath and gained control of myself. I really had become rather reclusive over the years and tried not to interact with anyone, mortal or immortal, but this was really to close to my home for my comfort.

I pulled my car over and went looking for the source of the blood. I breathed as little as possible, just enough now and then to follow the scent. After a few moments, I found the gravely injured human.

He couldn't have been more than twenty years old. He was gorgeous, even for a human. He was very pale, most likely from the blood loss. I was surprised that he was still alive after all that blood. His build reminded me of Emmett. His dark hair was in a Marine style buzz cut. I stood before him for several minutes, stuck by his sheer beauty. He sensed me and opened his eyes, which were a cobalt of striking intensity.

"Please, help me", he begged.

"What happened to you?"

He said that he was beaten and left out here to die.

"Please, don't let me die."

I thought about rushing him to the hospital, but his injuries were to severe. He was going to die and very soon at that. I never thought that I would ever be faced with changing someone into a vampire. I couldn't just let him die out here. He was begging me to save him, but there was only one way that I could help him. I would give him a choice though. If he didn't wish to be changed, he was going to die, thus keeping my existence a secret.

"What is your name?", I asked him.

"Jason", he whispered.

"Jason, listen carefully, we don't have much time. I am a vampire. I could turn you or let you go. The change is very painful you will be begging for me to kill you. If you want to be changed, I will not kill you , not matter how much you beg me to. I will not change you unless you ask me to."

"Please do it. I'm afraid to die. Please, I want to live."

I felt horrible, knowing I was going to put him through so much pain, but I couldn't refuse his request. I just hoped that he wouldn't regret it, or that I would either. I bent over him and bit him. I tried to ignore the fact that this was my first taste of human blood ever and it was better than anything I had ever tasted. I picked up the now unconscious man and ran to my car. I wanted to get him home before the pain set in.


End file.
